


What....?

by those_characters_who_dont_die



Series: Demon Summoner AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, McDonald's, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_characters_who_dont_die/pseuds/those_characters_who_dont_die
Summary: My friend who's helping me write my other fic, The Royal Summoner, came up with this entire chapter while we were thinking of some more plot for the other fic. I just wrote it for her.This is entirely a crack fic





	What....?

*after an entire afternoon of competing and playing basketball*

 

“Yo I’m starving! We gotta go get food!” Aomine complained, his growling stomach emphasizing his statement.

 

“I have to agree with the Ahou, I need fooooood” Kagami replied.

 

“Oi~” “Me too! Don’t worry Aominecchi, Kagamicchi! I got this” Kise exclaimed, whipping out his phone with n excited look on his face.

 

“Hey Siri! Tell me the directions to McDonalds.” Kise commanded his iPhone once he unlocked it.

 

“I located the nearest McDonand’s here.” It showed a dot in the map about halfway across the world.

 

Kise blinked. “Guess I should get my hiking boots.”

 

-

 

A month later they had travelled far and wide, their legs beefy with PURE MUSCLE after so much walking. their jumps would be incredible after all this.

 

They even stopped at an isolated village in South America, they made a statue of him. He didn’t know why.

 

Now they just had an ocean to cross. They wished they’d brought a bathing suit.

 

-

 

The waves beat at their faces for days as they swam on, never giving up. How they were still alive at this point was unknown.

 

-

 

The shore! The beautiful shore!

 

“You have arrived at your destination.” Siri said before Kise’s phone physically dissolved from the pure effort.

 

“Kise… What the Hell…” Aomine said, looking absolutely done with everyone’s shit.

“Kise, I love you. I really do, but why for fucks sake are we literally in the middle of nowhere?” Kagami grumbled, equally as done as Aomine.

 

“Siri said so.”

 

They jumped as they heard shuffling from the bushes and Kise grinned. “It must be a McDonald’s employee, they're rare to find in the wild!”

 

Aomine suddenly knew why they called it Hell.

 

“Excuse me!” Kise screamed at the movement.

 

“Can I get a large order of chicken Mcnuggets and a side order of fries?” Kise continued to scream. It turns out the the noise was none other than Hanamiya Makoto. Honest to god the WORST person to ever talk to.

 

“...Did you just ask me for chicken Mcnuggets and fries?” Makoto replied, confused more than he has ever had before since three Royals showed up out of nowhere to ask for McDonalds.

 

“Yes.” Kise answered without hesitation.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Makoto asked incredulously.

 

“...”

 

“Well, con we have out order or not?” Kise demanded.

 

And then Kagami and Aomine decided to go to an actual McDonalds back in Seirin while Kise complained about bad customer service.

 

~The End~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other fic, The Royal Summoner! 
> 
> Fun fact: there is actually a tiny island named McDonalds somewhere near Antarctica. Me and my friend found it on google maps


End file.
